And the winner is
by Necro13
Summary: A set of one shots  based more on a mix of novel and manga  of what would happen to a character if he or she was the only surivor of the game.


_**And the winner is... **_

Plot: A set of one shots (based more on a mix of novel and manga) of what would happen to a character if he or she was the only surivor of the game.

Chapter one: Shuya Nanahara.

Shuya stared to his roof a growing nausea intensifying inside him, it never ceased only became more intense at each thought. His breathing was slow as he rolled his head over on the pillow to find many children laughing and running around outside bringing a wan smile to his face missing a time when he could easily smile like that.

_Noriko fell to the ground tears flowing the gun slipping from her fingers, Kazuo's form struck against the ground. Shogo gave her the OK sign in approval, Shuya sitting beside her his hand against her shoulder a dopey smile across his face. _

_Unknowing to them behind them Kazuo Kiriama began to stir, shakily rising from the ground. Fingers wrapping around the gun cast down beside him. _

_In a split second before Shogo had the chance to turn around, a few rounds were pumped into his back. _

_"Shuya!" he managed to gasp out,"Don't let him get you! Shoot him now!" _

_His fingers shook as he grasped the gun tightly wondering how many fingers were truly on the trigger as he finally fired the final shot hoping this one counted as the gun blasted and a mist of blood formed in front of Kazuo as it struck his head._

He crashed back into the present once more finding himself in the pitch black kitchen, all the shades pulled back and the lights out. Through the faint sprinkles of light escaping the shades he saw the table making him slightly wince. Recalling what Sakamochi had said about raping Ms. Ryoko, briefly pondering if it was in this very room, it was the most closed off and the kitchen table was wide enough-

Before he knew it he was vomitting into the kitchen sink recalling Yoshitoki objecting and his face being tore apart by bullets...Every kill splashed across his mind like scarlet paint, the end results casting a feeling of failure.

_-Shogo's form laid cast across the ground, a thick layer of blood flowing from him, Shuya's form quaked as he dropped the gun in his hand slowly walking over Kazuo's still form blood gushing from his head from the bullet wounds cast there. _

_His knees hit the ground Noriko instantly dropping beside him arms wrapped around him tightly. _

_"What do we do now, Shuya?" _

"I don't know, Noriko," he whispered to the nothingness a line of tears already flowing before he knew what he was thinking,"I don't know..."

"...what to do," he said more softly not even realizing he had a blade placed against his chest,"...what I'm doing..."

_"I'm sorry, Nori," Shuya half whispered daring not to meet her gaze,"We fucked up somewhere but I swear you will live to tell the tale, that's the least I can do for you." _

_She smiled a nervous yet fully confident smile as she clung to him and pressed their lips together softly. If Shuya could describe it, he would say it was exactly what freshly fallen cherry blossom's felt like if they were to fall upon your lips, but as the kiss deepened he could only describe it as a fat kid's first taste of chocolate. Something you would never get enough of and could easily kill for to feel again. _

_As the kiss broke he stared star struck into her tear filled eyes. She kissed him on the cheek bringing a spark of red across his cheeks. _

_"I love you," she whispered into his ear warm breath making his heart beat faster something was tugged from his belt forcing his heart beat to rise. _

_In blur like motion the trigger was pulled, Shuya's surroundings in slow motion as blood streamed down her mouth and eyes became glazed as her heavy knees struck the ground another bullet fired in her stomache. _

_"NORIKO!" he screamed over and over again rocking her non moving form crying into her hair,"No, you're not dead, you're going to live, you're the victor! You're the victor!" _

_**(Game over) **_

_"Congratulations! Male number 15, Shuya Nanahara! You are the victor!" his mind went blank as the announcement began and even now he couldn't begin to tell you what happened after that. _

A single drop of crimson sparkled from the narrow slit across his neck from the knife fingers quivering faster, confusion and fear all mixing together at the thought of it all. He never wished something was a dream more then this. He felt dizzy all over again, grasping the blade tighter.

"Giving up already, eh, Shuya?" his foggy eyes turned around to meet Ms. Ryoko standing behind him her arms crossed slouched against the door way reminding Shuya of each time him and Yoshi had stollen treats before dinner and she would nonchalantly slouch against the door way and ask what it was they were up to.

"I don't know," he whispered truthfully losing grip on the knife completly,"Ms. Ryoko, I don't know what I'm doing anymore! I wasn't suppossed to be the winner!"

"Oh, Shuya," she whispered holding him close to her rocking him back and forth as she did for all the children when they were upset,"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from this, but I'm glad you came back to me. So we can protect each other now."

Smog filled eyes looked up to her feeling so much smaller then he was as he carefully listened to her sweet voice,"I'll never say you'll forget, but maybe that's the beauty of it."

"Huh?" he managed to choke out she smiled holding him tighter to the small word.

"Remember this for what it is Shuya. Forget it and you'll be as wrenched as them. They all died so you could live, Shu. She died so you could live and not to press into your life or anything, kiddo but maybe you should live for them. Live for their sacrifice."

The words sunk in quickly but it took awhile for the tears to stop and he knew it would be awhile before things were fine, but he knew she was right. Dying meant they won and he didn't go down that easily.

"Thanks," he whispered hoarsely holding onto her tighter feeling like a small child,"For everything."

She smiled lightly to that hand running through his hair,"Anytime, Shu. Let me treat you to ice cream, that was always enough to perk you up when you were little."

Shuya doubted it would be the cure for the feeling of failure he had at the moment but it was a start.

"I want double of every flavor," he said with a light smile whipping away the tears,"With sprinkles at the top and peanuts and chocolate chips and-"

She sighed rolling her eyes taking his hand,"I'm glad your depression didn't destroy your appetite, I wasn't looking forward to forcing it down your throat."

"Well, I guess nothing can destroy that!" he laughed halfheartedly as Ms. Ryoko examined the small cut on his throat digging a band aid out of her pocket (always prepared with them in the presence of children) lovingly sticking it on his wound.

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?" she joked Shuya simply shaking his head to the notion,"Too bad, my little Shuya needs to know he's loved..."

"Ms. Ryoko!" he giggled as she began kissing his wounds over and over, but nervously stopped as the kitchen light flickered on.

"Uh oh!" a little girl giggled, a boy beside her making a noise of disgust,"Looks like we walked in while they were making babies!"

Shuya turned a deep shade of red, Ms. Ryoko simply shook her head putting the knife Shuya had previously dropped out of the reach of the other children.

"Oh, look what you did!" she playfully scolded the group of children around the door way,"You upset Shuya! Now you better make up with him or no ice cream for you guys!"

Before Shuya knew it he had a swarm of little children surrounded around him in a big group hug, Ms. Ryoko smiling brightly to the whole predicament.

"Smile Shuya!" she giggles removing a small camera from her pocket.

"Ms. Ryoko!"

"Ohhh so cute!" she giggled again snapping the picture, all the while Shuya blushing brightly in embarrassment.

...

Shuya smiled plucking the strings of his electric guitar staring to the starry night sky from the patio, half asleep children slouched next to him faces still covered in various flavors of ice cream. Ms. Ryoko picking them up one by one taking them right to bed giving Shuya a small smile each time their eyes met.

He stared to the full moon a bright smile fluttering across his smile as a thought occured to him.

"This ones for you, Nori," he whispered just loud enough for himself to hear as he began picking new strings and every once in awhile stopping to write a word or two down in his note book in front of him.

_**Male number 15, Shuya Nahara, end. **_

Next chapter is Noriko Nakagawa. See ya soon!


End file.
